Spur of the Moment
by spangelsbitch
Summary: Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nother remotely related to Joss' work. Although I really, really wish I did. Summary: No real summary fo this. Just a lot of staring and spur of the momentiness not a word so don't copy it down stuff.


**Warning:** I'm not sure if this really needs any warning? Nothing much happens! I don't wanna give it away, but there is a hint of slash and you can even see it without your glasses, too!!

They all just sat there looking at the two of them. No one knew exactly what they were doing. They just knew that they'd been doing it for a while. They actually didn't know why they were even still there. "How long do you think they'll stay like that?" Gunn asked.

No answered for a moment. Then-"Probably as long as they want to." Wesley answered. The others nodded in agreement and it became silent again. "How long as it been?" Wesley asked. No one made a move to look at a clock or a watch on their wrist.

"About 20 minutes." Lorne answered. The others nodded, understanding this."How long can he stand like that?" Lorne asked. The others shrugged. "I mean, I know he's a vampire, but they have to have a standing limit right?" They shrugged again.

Spike and Angel have been locked in a staring contest for the past 20 minutes or so. After what had happened with Hainsley with Spike trying to kill Angel…_again_, Angel had told the others about it the next day. Spike and Angel got into an argument so loud that Lorne had to yell at them to shut-up. So they did, only they just began to stare at each other.

Spike stood his incorporeal self in front of Angel's desk with his arms crossed over his chest, just gladly at Angel, as he sat behind his desk glaring back up at Spike.

"Isn't it lunchtime?" Fred asked. The others nodded. "Anyone hungry?" No one answered verbally. As one, Angel's team stood up and walked out of the office. Wesley closed the door behind them.

"Now look what you did." Spike said.

"Me I didn't do anything. It was you." Angel blamed.

"Right. Look whose office this is." Spike retorted.

"Look who's here." Angel countered.

"'M always 'ere." Spike said.

"Right. And they always leave." Angel said.

"Do not. They when you start talkin'." Spike said.

"Do to. And no they don't. They leave when you start to pick a fight." Angel said.

"I never pick a bloody fight!" Spike said.

"Do to! You always do!" Angel argued.

"Do not!" Spike argued back.

"Do to!" Angel yelled.

"Do not!" Spike yelled back.

Angel stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "Do to!" Spike mimicked him, but his hands went through, so he put his hands on his hips. "Do not!" he yelled back. "You're just made because they know you're an annoyin', fat, stupid, bigheaded, bossy, mean and shit of a boss!" Spike yelled.

Angel came from behind his desk and marched up to Spike. Spike crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at his towering Gransire. "Wot? You can' do anythin'. Ghostly remember." Spike taunted.

"They leave because they know you're an annoying, insolent, bratty, loud mouth and useless ghost!" Angel yelled. "Oh, yeah?!" Spike asked, taking a step toward Angel. "Yeah!" Angel yelled back, stepping even closer.

The two were basically nose to nose. Both of them glaring daggers at each other and panting as if ready for a fight. Then suddenly Angel reached out and grabbed Spike by his head and kissed him.

Spike was completely shocked. Not by the fact that Angel could touch him, because for some reason they thought never crossed either of their minds, but by the fact that Angel had kissed him in over a century.

Angel pulled back from the kiss and looked just as shocked as Spike by it. He stepped back and let Spike go. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Spike asked, with no ire in him at all.

Angel just stood there and shrugged. "I don't know. I-I just felt like it." He said. "Oh…okay." Spike said.

They just stood there in an awkward silence. "Hey, wait you're-" Whatever Angel was about to say was cut short by Spike's mouth over his.

Spike held the sides of Angel's face as he kissed him. Thankfully it took Angel less time to respond to the kiss as he clutched Spike's leather clad arms.

The kiss lasted for a good five minutes before Spike pulled back with large blue eyes. Angel slowly opened his and looked at him. "What?" he asked, slightly breathless. "'M corporal again!" Spike said. Angel's eyes widened too as if he just noticed.

They both ran out of his office looking for the others. They found them in Wesley's office. Both came running in. Everyone looked up. "What happened?" Gunn asked.

"Spike's corporal again!" Angel said, excited. "What really?!" Fred asked. She got up and went to give Spike a hug, but went straight through him. Everyone froze. Spike was looking at his chest where Fred passed through. He then looked up at Angel.

Angel frowned. He reached for Spike's shoulder and went through. "What the hell?" Angel asked. "We were just-" Spike stopped. Suddenly the realization of what they were doing earlier came over them. They looked at each other.

"You were just what?" Wesley asked. "Fighting," Angel said. He turned and looked at Wesley. "We were just fighting. That's how we found out." "Oh." Fred said, disappointed.

Spike and Angel looked back at each other. Spike shrugged. "Probably just a spur of the moment."

**A/N**:There's a sequel to this called "Just Likes to Pop Up". It'll be posted depending on the response to this. NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
